


90. Just fuck the world.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the raven cycle) [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short free verse poem from Kavinsky's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90. Just fuck the world.

You and I should crash  
Into each other  
And if we’re lucky  
Not even the world will survive

I’ll spell your name  
With blood dripping from bruised knuckles  
You can spell my name  
With oil dripping from wrecked cars

You almost bled to death  
I was always meant to burn  
Let’s meet in the middle  
And fuck the world


End file.
